orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Tied to the Tracks
"Tied to the Tracks" is the eighth episode of the fifth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the sixtieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 9, 2017. It was written by Carolina Paiz and directed by Michael Trim Synopsis While Taystee sits down with a negotiator, Red and Blanca put their own plans into action. Gloria counsels Daya and asks Caputo for a favor. Plot Present Red and Blanca Flores discover a vent in the basement, through which they (using CO Humphrey's cell phone and assuming his identity) instruct CO Piscatella to enter the prison that night. They argue over how they will subdue him once they get him inside. Taystee, Janae Watson, Piper Chapman, and Soso set up a table in preparation for the negotiator to arrive. They speculate over who it might be, but are shocked to find that the governor's office has sent none other than Natalie Figueroa ("Fig"), the former warden. They are joined by Black Cindy and Alison Abdullah, who farmed out the task of babysitting Suzanne Warren and the hostages to Pidge and Ouija in exchange for a Twix bar. However, Pidge and Ouija grow aggravated when Suzanne tries to stop their friend Cabrera from hitting on Luschek, so they take the hostages back and tie a wailing Suzanne to her bunk. A refreshed-looking Judy King, newly released, prepares to go on television to give an exclusive interview about what she witnessed during the ongoing riot, but is dismayed to find that she will be sharing her limelight with Aleida Diaz for a talk segment titled "Riot Girls." Aleida goes into detail about the special treatment Judy received at Litchfield, but Judy fires back by stating that Aleida had been released before the riot even began and it was she, Judy, and not Aleida, who had witnessed the shooting of CO Humphrey. This takes everyone aback, as no one outside Litchfield was yet aware that there had been any shooting. When pressed for details, Judy states that she cannot remember the name of the shooter, but describes her as "That Spanish girl that doesn't speak Spanish. You know, one with the puffy lips." Still on air, it dawns on Aleida that Judy is talking about her daugher Dayanara Diaz. The footage is watched both by the inmates and law enforcement outside, leading to the ridicule of Piscatella (who had been trying to convince the SWAT team that he was in contact with Humphrey) and speculation among the inmates as to how Daya's actions making the news might affect them. A distraught Gloria Mendoza calls the hospital and insists she speak to the doctor treating her son Benito Mendoza ("Benny"). The doctor informs her that Benny was in a fight and is now unconscious, suffering from a hematoma on his brain. Desperate to see her son, Gloria goes to see Joe Caputo (still locked in a Porta-Potty called "the Poo") to beg for furlough. Taking pity on her, Caputo tells her to go to his office and dial three on the phone, stating that someone may be able to help her. However, he warns her that if she wants the authorities to grant her furlough, she will have to help end the riot. A short time later, after news of Daya shooting Humphrey has reached the media, Gloria is the one to break the news to Daya and insist she take ownership of her actions. Daya relents and calls her mother, who tries to tell her to plead self-defense, but Daya hangs up on her. Taystee, representing the inmates in the negotiations with Fig, trades verbal spars with her over the state of MCC's budget and secures four demands with relative ease, leading to excited optimism among her inner circle witnessing the discussion. However, the negotiations turn sour when Fig receives a phone call informing her about the shooting. Faced with amnesty being pulled off the table or even an end to negotiations entirely, the inmates have to decide whether they will passively allow Fig to walk out and invite negative consequences for the entire prison, or actively condemn Daya so that the rest of the inmates might have their demands met. Still pursuing justice for the death of Poussey Washington, they decide to turn Daya in. Daya herself, realizing after her conversation with Aleida that following her mother's advice has never ended well, has arrived at the same conclusion. She makes a last phone call to Delia Powell, who had tried to adopt Daya's baby in season 3 but was told by Aleida that the infant died ("Don't Make Me Come Back There"). Daya confesses that Aleida lied and that her baby, whom she named Armaria Diaz, is alive and in foster care. She begs Delia to take custody of the baby girl instead. With both Daya and her own son George Mendez - who presumably does not know the baby is not actually his - pleading with her to take Armaria, Delia agrees. Her daughter's future secured, Daya turns herself in just before Fig walks out on the negotiations. In the pharmacy cage, Nicky Nichols is arguing with Lorna Morello Muccio over the latter's supposed pregnancy (which Nicky does not believe is real) when Red and Blanca show up asking for needles. Immediately put off by their frenzied manner, Nicky and Lorna lock Red and Blanca in the pharmacy with them. Finding the piece of severed thumb Red took from Humphrey, Nicky immediately accuses Blanca of giving Red drugs. In response, Blanca and Red show Nicky the "energy vitamins" they have been taking, which Nicky immediately identifies as pharmaceutical-grade amphetamines in a vitamin bottle. Nicky and Lorna immediately dismiss Blanca and Red's plan to punish Piscatella as a speed-fueled pipe dream. They allow Blanca to leave, but Nicky insists Red sleep off the drugs. Lorna takes Humphrey's phone and texts Piscatella to call him off, but by this time Piscatella is aware that he is not really communicating with Humphrey. Tiffany Doggett tries to use the bathroom, but is chased off by Brandy Epps, who is acting as Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice's new bodyguard. Brandy insists that Tiffany now must stay at least 300 feet away from Leanne. Trying the remaining Porta-Potties outside that aren't being used as punishment cells, Tiffany is again blocked, this time by Skinhead Helen. Desperate, Tiffany resorts to urinating in a hallway, but she is harassed by Leanne and Angie again. They follow her to the dorm, where Tiffany breaks Angie's nose in retaliation for the harassment. Tiffany is placed in the Poo as punishment. Blanca tries to rig up a booby trap outside the vent to subdue Piscatella, but her efforts go nowhere. As night falls, Piscatella - dressed in SWAT gear - takes a pair of bolt cutters to one of the doors and sneaks inside the prison. Flashback Dayanara Diaz and Aleida Diaz A teenage Daya sits on a rooftop smoking weed with her friends Claire and Paolo. When Daya puts out the joint, Paolo complains that there was at least one puff left. In reply, Daya blows the remainder of her smoke into his mouth. A moment later, Paolo points out a pair of legs sticking out around a corner, which Claire and Daya fear is a dead body, but it turns out to be a stunt dummy Paolo placed there earlier to prank the girls. Rolling their eyes, the girls walk away. Claire asks Daya if she was flirting with Paolo earlier, and when Daya says no Claire confesses that she is into Paolo and wants to go for him. Daya tells her friend that Paolo is all hers. Later, Aleida returns from the bodega where Paolo works, and tells Daya that he asked about her. Aleida thinks that Paolo has a crush on Daya, but Daya brushes this off, telling her mother that she has known Paolo forever and that Claire likes him anyway. Aleida in turn tells Daya that she has to look out for herself, not-so-subtly encouraging her to pursue Paolo regardless of her friend's feelings. Later that week, Daya, Paolo, and Claire all attend a party. They dance together, Paolo seemingly alternating between both Daya and Claire as dance partners, but he is taken aback when Daya - acting on her mother's advice - tries to kiss him. He rebuffs her, exclaiming that he thought she knew he was into Claire. Paolo and Claire walk off together, leaving Daya standing alone. Later, Daya explodes at Aleida, blaming her because neither of her friends will speak to her following the incident at the party. Aleida retaliates by going out and leaving Daya in charge of her siblings, and the issue stays unresolved. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present N/A Flashbacks N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy'' (credit only)'' * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring *Arianda Fernandez as Michelle Carreras *Hunter Emery as C.O. Hopper *Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough *Miriam Morales as Ramona Contreras *Daniella De Jesus as Cabrera *Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah *Rosal Colón as Carmen Aziza *David Roberts as C.O. Davis *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Dasany Kristal Gonzalez as young Dayanara Diaz *Madeline Yen as Claire *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Danny Ramirez as Paolo *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele *Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake Co-Stars * N/A Music N/A Trivia * The episode was leaked on April 28, 2017. * The actress playing Young Daya in this episode's flashback is Dascha Polanco's real-life daughter, Dasany Kristal Gonzalez. References Navigation Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Daya's Flashback Category:Aleida's Flashback